Waterloo class amphibious command and support ship
The '''Waterloo-class amphibious command and support ship 'of the European Navy are large multi-function support ships for amphibious operations, designed to command large amphibious invasions in wartime, but functioning as general command ships in peacetime. Characteristics For maritime support, the ship has two Replenishment-At-Sea masts, the holding capacity of approx 8000 m3 of fuel, more than 1000 m3 of helicopter fuel, approx 450 m3 of potable water and approx 400 tonnes of ammunition and other supplies. The JLSS has 2,000 lane metres for transport of material such as tracked & wheeled vehicles or containers. She has an elevator and crane for up to 40 tons, a roll on/roll off facility for vehicles, and a steel beach stern construction for accommodating cargo transfer via landing craft. The ship is equipped with two LCVP's landing craft. For sea-basing operations, she will have large helicopter deck with landing spots for operating two large helicopters simultaneously, and a hangar with a storage capacity of up to 6 medium sized helicopters, including NH90, Super Cougar and EC665 Tiger The ship can accommodate up to 300 personnel, of which 159 are the ship's crew. She also has command rooms for war staffs and a large hospital facility with 20 treatment areas, and two surgery rooms. Modular flexibility allows configuration of temporary areas for evacuees or prisoners. Positioned offshore, the ship is designed to act as a Sea Based Operations Platform supporting (amphibious) land forces with logistic support providing supplies and helicopter support (transport and attack). Specifications * Type: Joint Logistic Support Ship * Service Period: 2010-Present * Characteristics: ** Length: 204.7 m (671 ft 7 in) ** Beam: 30.4 m (99 ft 9 in) ** Draft: 7.8 m (25 ft 7 in) ** Displacement: 27,800 long tons (28,246 t) full load * Crew: 150 crew, 150 Non-enlisted persons (Helicopter-crews, medical teams) * Propulsion: Diesel-electric ** 4 × Rolls-Royce Bergen V12A Diesel generators 5.5 MW ** 1 × Rolls-Royce Bergen L6A Diesel generator 2.8 MW ** 2 × Converteam/GE electric motors 8.9 MW ** 2 × Rolls-Royce FPP propellers ** 2 × Wärtsilä Bow thruster, 1.25 MW ** 1 × Wärtsilä Stern thruster, 0.75 MW * Range: 9,800 nmi (18,100 km) at 12 kn (22 km/h) * Speed: 18 knots (21 mph; 33 km/h) * Sensor Suite: ** Thales Nederland Integrated Mast ** Thales SeaMaster 400 SMILE Air Warning radar ** Thales SeaWatcher 100 SeaStar Surface detection radar ** Thales Gatekeeper electro-optical surveillance system ** Thales SCOUT Mk 3 low probability of intercept shipborne surveillance radar * Aviation facilities: ** Two-spot helideck and hangar for up to 6 medium helicopters ** Up to 6 x NH90 with blades folded * Armament ** 2 × Goalkeeper CIWS ** 2 × 30mm Marlin WS rapid fire gun ** 4 × 12.7mm Hitrole NT machine gun ** 8 x 7.62mm FN MAG machine gun * Boats and landing craft: 2 RHIB Ships in class * ''EFS Waterloo * EFS Adwa * EFS Agincourt * EFS Cannae * EFS Poltava * EFS Adrianople * EFS Pharsalus * EFS Nicopolis * EFS Kolubara * EFS Armada * EFS Marne * EFS Copenhagen